Soul Mate
by Hikari.X3
Summary: Well basically lavi has a near death experience thats involves gangs and train's. When he wakes up hes in allens bedroom Lavi x Allen Lenalee x Allen and some nice lenalee torture at the end.
1. First meeting

I touched the bar it was ice cold just like the seat, I looked out the window, all I saw was a white blanket. There was a small child, ginger hair, freckles and a cheeky smile he waved to me as I rode passed. This kid made me smile, I felt warm but only until the cold touched my skin from the hole in my gloves, I'd been promising myself some new ones for ages but master has always had money worries. Borrowing, spending and always running, but all that is behind me now I have worked hard to get myself where I am. I held my breath for a second and breathe out I had butterflies in my stomach. I was beginning to shake not from the cold but from the fact that I Allen Walker was going out with a girl!

It had been so long since I ever looked at a girl but going on a date with one, well its, it's a dream come true and I haven't ever said the best part , she is Lena lee, she is extremely important, she is well known but, she is quite annoying, no, I shouldn't say things like that. I am not like that, she is just hyper and bubbly I remember what she said to me "Allen-Chan, Allen-Chan, Allen-Chan, will you go out with me, will you, will you please Allen-Chan please pretty please with a cherry on top" she's just bubbly not annoying I wont say that ever again.

I held onto the bar of the seat in front of me as the bus came to halt, I peered out again,

Nope still not the right stop, shouldn't be long now.

The bus stopped dead in the middle of the street

What was going on, we had just been to the bus stop, was the driver going insane? You can't just stop in the middle of the street! I placed my hand at the end of the seat, gripped and shuffled over, everyone was dead quiet.

I ran to front of the train, I wanted to know what was going on, could it be an akuma? I hope everyone is alright, maybe Lena lee is there already taking care of everything. I ran to the door where is the driver? Could the akuma have got to him already?

"Oi take yer business elsewhere got it?"

"aye matey we will"

I gazed out to see a massive gang on the train track, I walked out slowly imprinting my boots in the snow. The driver was there talking to them, he faced me then turned away, he the gave me a dirty look and barged passed me

" git on that train kid"

I was shocked for a moment, I griped my fist and turned to go into the train. Why had he been so harsh? My intensions where good, gosh I hate people like that.

I got back on the train but unlike like before I hung onto the entrance the gang were still there.

" Aye suspicious bunch aren't they kid"

I agreed with him they were up to something. The train started to move, when suddenly the gang threw a body onto the track ahead! There was no way that the driver could stop the train now, I guess it is my time to shine. I jumped out of the train, my heart pumping, almost there , the driver tried to stop the train meanwhile I grabbed the body, I didn't have time to worry about the weight, it just made it harder the train came to a holt.

I made it.

I glared over and the body, he had red hair and a green head band, his clothes were ripped and he was covered in bruises.

Why did the gang want to kill this man?

"ye that's the question nah an't it, bring im in before he dies from cowd kid"


	2. Master Allen Walker

I awoke from Allen's pocket, I mean what does he expect I had been watching over him all night unable to sleep for master Allen had been ever so nervous about his date with that exorcist girl, I don't see the big deal.

I'm Tim by the way Timcampy I'm crosses golem and I'm going to wake up to a nice nervous Allen and….

What is that?

"ahh Timcampy, I saved this man we need to get back to headquarters, that way he can get serious medical attention"

What? My master saved a man?

I dived down onto his head, his hair was red and his clothes where mostly torn but one thing I could determine is that he is safe with my master Allen but saying that there is something defiantly strange out Allen something I have never seen before, is it affection or is it worry whatever it is he is right we need to get back to headquarters!

The driver gave master Allen a lift back before continuing his rounds. I aided him by opening several doors, the day was still very early but the places seamed very lonely and creepy because of the amount of akuma activity lately there aren't many exorcists around.

"Timcampy?"

Master Allen? What is it you wish for

" Timcampy he's coming too"

I flew in closer to see the man that master had favoured, his eyes looked evil and his flesh was stone cold with patches of dry and bruised skin.

"who are you ? Are you alright?"

"what? I'm, I'm Lavi what do am here?"

What do am here he is not making sense master Allen? Great he's drunk. He sat up, curled his arms around his knees and placed his head on top to make a perfect little parcel on the floor, he randomly kept on lunging forward and banging his head on the floor, master Allen pulled him up time and time again but in the end he grabbed his arm and pulled him over his shoulders, he then placed him on the bed

He started snoring but at least he was sleeping.

"Timcampy?"

Master Allen you have something on you mind you wish to share? Is it about this Lavi?

"erm no it doesn't matter"

Master Allen?

He grabbed some blankets and went to sleep. After all he is only small and he had to drag this man all over that place, he must be exhausted, I will watch over him until he wakes up.


End file.
